Paparazzi
by cupidity11
Summary: HIATUS: The Membrane Empire is getting a new leader and all the tabloids want the latest gossip. However, only one magezine has this advantage; A sexy Invader of Lives whose sole goal is to make Dib the center of the worst scandal of the decade.ZADR AU
1. Chapter 1

**Paparazzi  
>Chapter One <strong>

Gossip magazines were, on their best days, controversial and struggling to get the biggest 'news' before any other magazine did. It used to be the celebrities of movies, TV shows and the latest models. Who was pregnant? Who was so skinny that you could see their ribs and what lie could you make up to explain it? Who was getting married and then divorced 72 days later? The long list went on. Or at least it had back when anyone gave a flying fuck about them.

Now and days, the biggest news came in the form of politicians, high flying CEOs and scientists. Or to be frank, the Membrane empire. Rumor had it that the legendary Professor was ready to pass off the great name to his son, Dib.

Of course the young boy had always had a bit of a wild streak; running around in his younger days in search of ghosts and big foots, or out taking photos of creepy, old houses. No one had ever let him forget it. But, lately the great, almighty professor had paid a generous sum of money to make the facts disappear like smoke on a cold night.

Now the tabloids followed Dib around like a blood hound. The young prodigy was being trained, spiffed up for the public eye, the ropes all being shown to the pale, too skinny man with his father's alarming hair style and wide, gold eyes. His smile in the glossy pictures was forced and faker than the old Paris Hilton's boob job. Of course, saying so was so last century.

However, the professor hadn't paid much attention to Empire Magazine. It was a hoity-toity, slightly dull publication that tended to veer more towards the old snobbishly of singers and sports stars. Now, however they were regretting this. Every other magazine was rolling in the cash, getting the best photos.

The Empire's white walls were slightly water stained, and as the assistant editor ran down the hallway, her hair nearly fell out of its bun. She reached the door with the big, crooked name on it that read, 'Josh Harleton, BossMan.' Slowing down her frantic breathing, she knocked quickly on the door.

"Come in." A deep voice yelled, muffled. She entered silently. Before her was a long table and seated at said table was nearly every staff member. The woman flicked a strand of blonde hair from her face and bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry, I'm late. Alarm didn't go off." The BossMan waved away the excuse and motioned for her to sit down.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin." BossMan said, his throat working, Adams apple bouncing. This man's face was that natural ruddy color, his eyes set far back in his head. They looked almost beady. The kind of guy whose suit was too tight and whose hair was graying, who had a bushy mustache. The kind of guy you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley and the kind of guy you would wonder why was running a Tabloid magazine.

"I assume you all know why you're here." A series of nods and mumbles, he cleared his throat. "If we don't do something…well, we're toast. I don't have to tell you this though. You've seen it for yourself. No one wants sports mishaps or sappy break up stories anymore. They want," A beefy fist slammed itself on the table, shaking several cups of overly sugared coffee. "Science and politicians! And the facts—and-an-"

"Sir, your blood pressure." His mousy assistant whispered, handing the older man a cup of water. BossMan blinked himself into calmness and forced himself to down the water before continuing.

"Yes, right. Well, you know. The Membrane Empire. It just so happens that I'm friends with someone who knows well…" He cleared his throat again. "Oh, just bring him in."

The little assistant nodded and scuffled over to the door to let in—the door slammed itself open and nearly took out the assistant. In the doorway stood a lean, thin tall man with a flashy suit and slicked back hair. As he walked in, he almost appeared to slide.

"You kept me waiting long enough." The male said in a haughty, thick accent. "Well, I don't mind as much. But, my client however…He's not so patient. I had to almost literally force him to sit."

"I apologize. " BossMan said, straightening his tie. "It's nice to see you again, Drewlin."

The man waved a hand as if to dismiss the words. "Yes. Exchanging pleasantries can wait. Can I bring him in now?"

BossMan nodded. It was made of uncertainty and a bit of eagerness. The rest of the employees exchanged looks but kept their mouths shut. Drewlin delicately coughed and in a flash, it was almost like a physical change, he swept a hand towards the doors. "I have the solution to your problem. You've never heard of him, or seen him but, he's there. He's taken apart entire families, brought down the strongest of men, made women weep…"

Everyone in the room sat up straighter, unsure, and confused. "Scandals are because of him. He is the definition of failure. The Destroyer of Routines. The Downfall of Secrets…The Invader of Lives…"

The door, for the third time that day, swung open. However, it wasn't out of impatience or because someone was late. It opened with a purpose. The hinges didn't dare squeak. No one dared breathe as the person stepped from the shadows and into the dimly lit meeting room.

"Zim…"

And jade lips parted to reveal predatory pink canines.

"But, can he do it?" BossMan asked his hands suddenly sweaty as he clutched at the table, his tie, his now empty cup. Drewlin didn't get a chance to open his mouth.

"Doubts?" A chuckle rolled and rolled, like smoke on the wind, like waves on an ocean; a whole symphony that played to bring the most lethal sound in the universe.  
>"I won't stop until that boy is mine…and he <em>will<em> be mine."

-

Dib Membrane posed for yet another picture. He felt like his face was going to crack. But, he knew that this was important. Must have good coverage. Must be good, son. The Empire counts on it.

Dib fought the urge to roll his eyes, as another flash went off just as the blinding dot from the last one was beginning to fade away. Damn, he might've blinked on that one.  
>It felt like thousands of people had shown up for today.<p>

It was a week until the official signing off on the Empire to him and as always, there had to be a party thrown with lots of fuss and lots of annoying paparazzi and even more annoying fans. The entire room was decked out with the gorgeous white walls, and the oh-so intricate glass panes and the dazzling posters of encouragement and safety.

It was a celebration and for all intensive purposes it was; there were free beverages and finger foods. There was music and people were dressed nicely. Dib was even wearing a suit for crying out loud. Of course that was under his lab coat. His goggles were shoved onto his forehead and they shined in the bright fluorescent lights.

However, Dib felt about as joyous as a dissected frog. That was to say, he felt nothing at all and dead inside. Shouldn't he be overrun with excitement? Practically beaming? He was after all, so close to being the success he'd dreamed of so long ago. Famous, smart, rich…

A wave of nausea hit him and he politely excused himself to hide in the bathroom.  
>From across the room, two bodies moved at the same time. One's name was Zita and her brow was furrowed in concern for her boyfriend of three years. Her slinky, silver dress rustled as she maneuvered through the large crowd to go comfort the poor, over emotional boy.<p>

"Dib?" Zita said, in that soft, calming voice of hers. Dib winced and turned around to look at her.

"Oh, hi." He said, sheepishly. She smiled and walked closer to smooth down a wrinkle in his coat.

"Running away?"

"Maybe."

"Need me to get you anything?"

"Um. Just some water or something." Light pink lips turned up kindly. "Please?"

"Of course. Be right back." Dib watched her go, sighing a bit in relief. Zita was nice. She was beautiful and smart. They had been together for three years and known each other for nearly ten. But, sometimes he felt suffocated. It wasn't her fault, Dib reasoned. There must be something wrong with him. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel to go try to hide again and stopped dead in his tracks.

His vision was suddenly bombarded with jade, violet and blue satin. Blinking barely worked, but after a few seconds his vision adjusted; sweeping black hair like ink, emerald skin…a lean, incredibly skinny, curve-less body encased in what had to be illegally tight sapphire colored satin. Miles and miles of legs, topped black heels fitted with useless buckles.

_"…what you see?"_

Dib knew he looked like a moron.

"W-What?" He asked, finally looking up from the shoes to stare straight into those eyes. They were massive, shining ethereally. They were so beautiful they almost looked fake. Then there was that predatory smile. It was a threat. Those lips and teeth could eat him up and he would let them.

He shook himself, feeling a horrible flush spread onto his cheeks. What the fuck was wrong with him? "What? I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

The person laughed. "I said, 'Do you like what you see?' You had been staring at me for nearly a whole minute without so much as blinking." The blush increased by about 988% percent.

"Oh, uh. I'm insane. Just ignore me and you'll be okay." He mumbled, absently.  
>"Did I get in your way?" The person asked. That voice…<p>

"Um. No. Yes…Yes, actually. I was going to go to the bathroom." A sigh. It was silk.  
>"I'm sorry. I was hoping to finally talk to you."<p>

He'd been trying to slowly edge his way towards the restroom. For some reason, his heart rate had kicked up double speed. He felt the tale tail sign of adrenaline. That meant his fight or flight response had kicked in. Something about this…woman (No, the voice sounds low. There's an Adams Apple. No breasts. No curves.) this…man screamed, 'Danger! Get away!' But, now he stopped in astonishment.

"Y-you wanted to talk to me?" No one ever wants to talk to me…' He thought. 'I'm just Membrane's son. Well, now I guess its differen—' The man was talking again, cutting off his mental musings.

"Of course." Pink teeth bit down on his bottom lip. "I'm your biggest fan."

"Are you crazy?" He blurted.

The man raised an eyebrow, well…an eyebrow ridge. "Perhaps. My name is Zim." Zim smirked and took a step forward; invading what Dib liked to think was his personal bubble. "We already know your name. Dib Membrane. Soon to be the new manager of Membrane Laboratories. You're 23 years old and I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous." There was that deadly smile again. "But, I might be getting ahead of myself. I don't want you to think I'm creepy. I am. But, I don't want to frighten you."

Dib gulped and the 'urge to run' notch moved up about 800 inches. But, his feet stayed in place, glued to the floor. All he could see was those eyes. They were hypnotic. The voice. The lips. Who the hell was this person? Zim…"I-I'm not frightened. It's nice to meet you…Zim."

"That's good. It was nice to meet you too, Dib. After admiring you for so long, it's a pleasure," Why did that word make his toes tingle? That's unnatural. "to see you in person." His eyes flickered over Dib's shoulder. "I have to go now. Your girlfriend is coming and I don't want her to murder me."

Zim stepped away from Dib and all his breath came out in one rush as he watched the stranger walk away. "See you soon, Dib." Very soon.

It was cold suddenly and when Zita handed him the glass of water, he drank it without saying anything or feeling anything. Too much had happened tonight and even though his father, his assistants and Zita kept asking him what was wrong…He had no answer for them.

He had no idea, himself.

Dib finally stripped himself of his uniform and fell into his overly large bed face first. With a deep sigh he resolved to put everything out of his mind and focus on the Empire. In little over a week, he would be in control of one the biggest enterprise in the world. He had no time to think about anything else. Much less some stranger with giant violet eyes and a smile that could kill.

_A.N.: Okay...Before you start screaming at me;__** I KNOW DIB'S LAST NAME ISN'T MEMBRANE. **__FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY AND THE FIC I MADE THAT HIS LAST NAME._

_okay. Are we good? Good._

_I hope you like it. Just the beginning of the evil deliciousness.  
>I don't own IZ.<em>

_Now..off to sleeeeeeep~ -dies-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Paparazzi Chapter 2**

The pavement gave off waves of heat, sizzling in the summer air. The stained white doors of the Empire's back entrance shot open and hit the side of the building with a metallic bang. Out of the air conditioned haven, Zim slipped onto the pavement and began practically strutting to his car. Right behind him, his assistant Drewlin followed with a clip board in one hand and an uPhone in the other.

Zim was already in the slick, sports car, lounging lazily. "Hurry up. There is much to do before tonight." Drewlin popped into the front seat and started it up; pulling them out of the parking lot without much difficulty as there was no traffic around these parts anymore.

"What exactly are your plans?" He asked, curious but confident in his employer's ability. Zim waved a perfectly manicured hand in the air, lazily as he stared out the window. On the horizon Membrane Enterprises glittered and shone in the afternoon sun. The party would be held there tonight.

"Walk in, sweep the poor child off his feet and destroy Membrane's Empire in the process." Drewlin nearly punched the breaks, eyebrows rising past his slowly declining hair line.

"Wow! Wait—I-I thought that the mission was to ruin the son's reputation?" Zim smirked deviously, biting his bottom lip. His blood was running fast, adrenaline already working its way through his system. This was the only thing that made him feel alive anymore; these missions. Invading lives and ripping them to pieces.

This however…this mission was personal.

"It is. "

"Then what—"

"Just shut up and drive or I'll twist your head around your neck until you can see your own ass. " When Zim threatened someone it wasn't easy to tell if he was serious or not. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Drewlin had been with the man for years and knew the signs; the lowering of the voice and thickening of the nearly imperceptible accent meant he was lying.

When he told the truth his voice turned icy cold, perfect and hard as stone, each word spoken precisely.

Zim was telling the truth, so the man shut his mouth up tight and drove.

000

Music. Crappy music. The kind that always seemed to wind up at these kinds of events. Generic party music and the occasional old violin piece that attempted to class up the event. Of course it only served to remind him of why he hated coming to these things. Clubs are so much better than this.

Zim lifted his wine glass and swirled the red liquid, bored. Where was this kid? He could see the great Professor across the room, mingling and speaking with all the leaders of the world. It was already an hour in and Zim wanted to get the hell out of these high heels.

A smattering of applause started up when Membrane was finally handed the microphone. Not that he needed it, everyone here barely breathed when he spoke. Zim rolled his eyes, taking a small sip of his drink as he prepared himself for a innovative and inspirational speech that would bore him to tears.

"Sorry for the wait. Your patience is astounding. As you all know, my son, Dib is taking over Membrane Enterprises at the end of the week." A round of applause, slowly dying down. "We're all very excited about it and as a way to help Dib to prepare for his big day, we've decided to let him host tomorrow's episode of, Probing the Membrane of Science!" A even bigger bunch of cheers. Zim rolled his eyes, wishing the stupid man would just get on with it. "Now without further ado, I present my wonderful son, Dib, his lovely partner Zitaline and my darling daughter, Gaz."

He finally took notice, eager to see the boy in person. Sure, he'd seen tons and tons of pictures in the files. All of various ages and types. Professional and stalker angles. Even a few videos. But, to see his prey in person was a whole new kind of opportunity. He would decide tonight where to begin. How to begin. The girlfriend was a foreseen obstacle that would be easy to rid himself of. A bit of flirting, some suggestive paparazzi pictures and she would become insecure and dump the poor boy faster than he would be able to comprehend.

The applause was nearly deafening as the three adults stepped out from behind a couple doors and walked down a flight of stairs to their waiting admirers Zim let his gaze sweep over the sister, who didn't look too pleased to be there. He admired the way she walked. Determined and letting off an air of menace. He made a mental note to steer clear of her, since protective family members could do more damage than anything else he'd come into contact with before.

Then there was Zita who was a bit too polite, a bit too skinny, a bit too clingy, a bit too conservative and a bit too naïve. She looked comfortable in the gown she wore, but it clashed with her hair which was a light purple. Pretty. But, forgettable. Pathetic.

Finally, he let himself stare at the boy whom the poor girl was clinging to. Dib. His pictures didn't do him much justice. Flash bulbs were going off already and he had a big, practiced smile. It was painful. And he looked out of place in his custom suit. Pale, pale skin that screamed fluorescent lights and more days indoors than ever spent outside. Big, brown eyes behind wire rimmed glasses. They were probably there to try and make Dib look older. They made him look like a little kid who was trying to wear his father's glasses. Speaking of which, there the old man was, shaking his son's hand and still talking to the buzzing crowd about something or another. It was unimportant because Zim knew what he had to do.

It wouldn't even be that hard which was a real pity. Tonight he would make his move and begin to show Dib what his life could be like. With someone interesting, with places outside of claustrophobic labs and stuffy people. The little scientist would be unable to resist, because curiosity was his best and worst feature.

A smirk spread itself upon his features which he tried his best to hide with another sip of overpriced champagne. The poor boy wouldn't know that hit him.

Zim let the night wear itself away, ignoring the longing looks of several prim and proper science geeks. He waited patiently, eyes glued to his prey that was obviously uncomfortable. Dib kept that same fake smile plastered to his face for the majority of the night, taking picture after picture with hardly a moment alone. Soon.

Finally, he seemed unable to stand it anymore and excused himself to run to the restroom. Zim saw the smile fall, replaced with anger and insecurity. He set his champagne down, flipping his mirror out to quickly check himself; perfect. As per usual.

Zita was there, desperate and wondering if she could help. Zim didn't have to hear anything to see how he dismissed her, giving her a menial task that he really didn't need. She nodded, glad for a job, ever the receptionist.

Show time.

Zim cut across the room, like a hot knife through butter till he stood in the boy's way, look up at him. Dib reeled, taking a good step backwards. Brown eyes were quick to observe but, obviously had trouble coming to a conclusion. They stayed focused on him too long, confused behind the giant glasses. Poor child. This was going to be easy. It was almost disappointing.

"Do you like what you see?" Big brown eyes blinked, confused before the words finally hit with a sharp bang. Zim could see it in his prey's head, twisting in addition to working itself into a knot of embarrassment.

"W-What?" And their eyes met. Twin disks of gold shone with intelligence, insecurities, curiosity. Pathetic youngling. "What? I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Of course he saw him. Everyone had seen him. Zim was impossible to not notice, but instead so he laughed. It was a perfected mix amusement and husky, attraction. The kind of laugh that would hopefully bring this inexperienced boy to his proverbial and quite soon, literal knees.

"I said, 'Do you like what you see?' You had been staring at me for nearly a whole minute without so much as blinking."

"Oh, uh. I'm insane. Just ignore me and you'll be okay."

"Did I get in your way?" Polite, kind. 'Stay and talk to me more, Dib'.

"Um. No. Yes…Yes, actually. I was going to go to the bathroom."

What? Zim fought back the confusion and irritation. He couldn't leave now. There was still so much ground work to lay. Next up; a wistful sigh, regretful. "I'm sorry. I was hoping to finally talk to you."

"Y-you wanted to talk to me?" His prey's voice was practically dripping with the shock of that statement. Hmm. Zim mentally took down the boy's pitiful confidence another notch. Was this going to be easier than even HE had planned? If so…Membrane could be destroyed within a week…perhaps he could go home? But, Zim cut off those musing before they got out of hand. He must be professional despite the circumstances. He mustn't let his own urgency and feelings get in the way of his mission.

"Of course. I'm your biggest fan." And Zim had done the research to make that a fact.

"Are you crazy?" The human spat, expression one of disbelief. The Invader smirked, knowing that this particular smile had been described as 'devastating' more than once. Arrogance was easy when people handed the compliments to you.

"Perhaps. My name is Zim." Zim smirked and took a step forward, being sure to invade the boys space, get under his skin. "We already know your name. Dib Membrane. Soon to be the new manager of Membrane Laboratories." Poor, poor child, so unaware of what was going on in that place. So unaware of what was going to fall into his lap so, so soon. Really, Zim was doing him a favor by destroying his life and the franchise. Better that than Dib having to really understand what he was going to be responsible for.

"You're 23 years old and I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous." Zim dragged his eyes over the boy's lips to empathize, and white teeth let go of said bottom lip self-consciously. "But, I might be getting ahead of myself. I don't want you to think I'm creepy. I am. But, I don't want to frighten you." Yet.

Zim watched the human's Adam's Apples bob up and down for a few precious seconds of heated air.

…"I-I'm not frightened. It's nice to meet you…Zim." Not frightened? Good. He was standing his ground. Just a bit less pathetic then.

"That's good. It was nice to meet you too, Dib. After admiring you for so long, it's a pleasure to see you in person." His eyes flickered over Dib's shoulder where Irk damn it, that stupid girl was coming back with probably ten types of water, to wait all over the child. No. No matter how sad this boy was, the girlfriend was sadder. Angry at having his time cut short, Zim pulled back from the Dib's space, letting his hand slide against his arm, feeling the itchy fabric of the suit. "I have to go now. Your girlfriend is coming and I don't want her to murder me." Not that she could. From here he could see Zita's confused look. . "See you soon, Dib." Without another backwards glance, Zim strode away, knowing that dazed brown eyes followed him.

On his way out, he snatched another glass of wine, downed it, threw the glass somewhere to the side where it broke before throwing open an emergency exit in some dark hallway. The cool night air hit Zim, causing a small shudder to spread down his spine. Stupid earth weather.

Stupid heels. They clicked against the pavement, he slid into the car that was waiting for him, immediately taking them off and throwing them out the window. Never wearing heels ever again. Not even to look taller.

"How was it?" Drewlin asked, hands on the steering wheel, looking vaguely nervous. Zim snorted, which you would think would be impossible since he had no nose.

"Horrible. The music was mediocre. The people stale and stupid. The wine was no comparison to the ones from home and my feet hurt all night." His faithful companion cleared his throat, revving the engine and pulling out of the laboratories back parking lot.

"Um. I meant with the boy."

"Oh. Well, Dib…he's going to be my easiest conquest yet. Simple minded, unused to affection let alone being the center of someone's romantic attention. Probable virgin. Innocent and pathetically self conscious." Zim's smile turned devious. "I'll have him within the week. Wrapped around my finger and the key to bringing down that place in my pocket."

These were the times when Zim got the inexplicable urge to manically laugh, though he usually shoved it down. Tonight though, he let out a good few chuckles, unable to help himself. All was going to plan.

Dib would be his, Membrane would fall and he would be able to leave this rotten place at long last.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're on in ten." The not-so helpful guy yelled through the dressing room door. Whoever he was. Dib ran a hand down his haggard face, staring at the mirror and in turn at himself. It wasn't a pretty sight. Make up caked his skin and he looked orange. Though he was kind of glad because at least the green of nausea wouldn't show through.

The nervousness was rising to a dangerous peak, to the point where Dib felt very unsteady on his feet. How could he do this? He couldn't. Not now and not ever. Sure, he'd been Dad's assistant many a time but, actually running it? Ha. No. Nope.

"Dib." The sound of his sister's voice had him spinning on his foot so fast, several bottles fell from his dressing table and to the floor. He winced. Gaz acted like nothing happened. "You're gonna screw this up like always…but, Once you get the obvious stupidity out then we can work on it. After this, it's smooth sailing…" Her hand swooped out, steady as a rock along some fake ocean. Gold eyes followed it.

"Uh. Are you sure?" Dib's hands were curled in on the dressing table, splintering it. She rolled her eyes and stalked over, grabbing them, brushing them off and dropping them. "I mean, so many things could happen. I could knock over dangerous chemicals and ruin the family's reputation in one fell swoop, and what about the actual business part, I failed math class, Gaz what abou—" Her hand rose, cutting off his babbling. She glared.

"It will be fine." And somehow hearing it from Gaz made him believe it, even just a little bit. She was steady, Gaz was strong and always right. He nodded. She only gave him one last look before swooping from the room, not a second later that annoyingly helpful guy popped in again, thumbs raised.

"We're on in two minutes. Better come with me." Dib obeyed, a final glance around the room. He was led along the skinny hallway, and even from here the sound of buzzing people reached his ears. The heir fought back his lunch. The camera men were in place, the stage set and as they approached the left entrance he could see all of the people who had come to see him fail.

His father was on the other side of the stage waiting for him. They'd discussed all of this these last couple days. It was easy. Read the cue cards…try not to look like you were reading the cue cards. Smile. Be patient. The questions were staged, people planted in the audience. It would all be okay.

Dib took a deep breath, feeling like he was drowning. "We're on in ten seconds." Helpful guy smiled before practically throwing Dib into the spot light, he nearly stumbled but caught his bearings, smiling as big and fake as possible.

The cameras were rolling and suddenly his mouth was open, speaking the words his father had so many times before. "Welcome to Probing the Membrane of Science! I'm your host, Dib…let's learn something today, shall we?"

Zim wasn't late. Which was rare indeed, as he made a point to be fashionably so everywhere he went. But, today was a special day. It wasn't that hard to slip past security, and he ended up in the middle of the crowd, right smack dab in the center of the audience.

So, he had the perfect view of Dib as he preformed for the first time. Like a dancing monkey. Over all though the boy did okay. He didn't knock anything over or kill anyone, which was apparently a success. It went quite smoothly with just the barest amount of stuttering and blushing.

Zim found the whole thing rather pathetic. But, then again he'd always had a thing for pathetic. It drew him in; could he fix it, make it grow, turn this fool into something more and if he couldn't then well, he would have fun squishing it under his incredibly fashionable boots.

The show ended with a roaring applause, and the host bowing before walking off stage unsteadily. He waited until the majority of the idiots trampled out of the studio before slinking out and slipping back stage. Many people gave him strange looks but, startlingly enough didn't stop him.

Maybe it was the way he held himself; like he owned the place and everyone in it.

The Invader found the hallway, filled with dressing rooms and walked down it until he came to the door he'd been searching for. In bright gold letters; Membrane. Zim grabbed his mirror from his backpack. Hair perfectly mused and spiked. Legs encased in leather, topped by very tall black boots. His shirt was long sleeved, tight and the ends of his fingers hardly poked out from the striped black and pink fabric. The choker that adorned his neck blinked and winked in the dim lighting.

Fantastic. As always. Slipping the mirror back, he knocked on the door with his knuckle at the same time. There was a muffled, none to chipper, "Come in." from the other side. Zim obeyed. Dib was hunched over his dressing table, worrying his bottom lip and tearing at his hair follicles. He could see everything in the mirror and gold eyes flew up in the reflection, meeting his. Recognition filled them immediately and the scientist turned in the chair so fast, he nearly fell over. It was the first time Zim had seen those eyes clearly. The tiny flecks of brown and jagged stripes of orange.

And Zim's instincts demanded that he cross the room and beat that stupid boy over the head. Those eyes could see right through him to his darkest, deepest secrets. To his plans of invasion. The fear filled him, because Dib KNEW. But, that was impossible…wasn't it? Dib was pathetic and stupid and naïve like the rest of them, and would fall for the act as cleanly as everyone else had. He had to. Zim was positive.

"You." Dib breathed, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. He could see those eyes searching and analyzing, trying to come up with a conclusion. Don't. You can't.

"Me." Zim responded, smiling softly. "Do you mind if I come in?" The boy shook his head slightly, suspicious.

"You were at the party last night…" Very good, Dib. Astute observation skills. "Why are you here?" Zim knew that he was wondering if he should call for security. Understandable.

"I told you I'm your biggest fan, didn't I? I would never miss a show." Zim played innocent, wide eyed and looking around the room as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen in his entire life, before coming back to land on his prey. "You did great by the way."

The boy's brows furrowed even more (if that was possible). "Really? I stuttered a lot. And missed a few lines." Zim shook his head and walked a bit further into the room, curiously.

"You did wonderful. Everyone messes up sometimes. But, then you move on and everything works out for the best." Be kind. Nice. He walked along the far wall that was covered in trophies. Everything from tiny ribbons to full sized golden statues. Only when Zim turned around to face the man again, that suspicion was still there, swimming in his eyes and written all over his body.

It took him aback.

"Right. Look. Why are you here? Honestly?" Zim fixed his expression in place. Confused, innocent, adoring.

"I told you, Dib. I'm your biggest f—"

"Fan. Yeah I got that. Except you're lying. I can see it. Why on earth would I have a fan? My dad's the one with fans. I'm just the dorky heir and I've hardly done anything that would warrant a fan." Or at least anything that the media had heard about…"Something about you is off."

"We've only just met. How could something about me, be 'off'." Zim replied without thinking, using sarcastic quotation marks.

"I don't know. You show up at my party, talk to me when my no one else is around and then leave when my girl friend comes bac—"

"Speaking of which. Where is she?" The invader invaded the rant.

"Wh-what?"

"Where is your girl friend, Dib? Did you not hear me?" That threw the boy for a loop. He looked around and scowled before turning his focus back on Zim.

"Not here. She couldn't make it."

"A shame." He replied, blinking innocently.

"Stop that. You were all seductive last night. And now you're trying to seem innocent. Which one is it?" Zim opened his mouth to reply with something genius only to get cut off. "And now you just show up here after my first show? What is it? What do you want? And please don't make me ask again…who are the hell are you?"

Panic. The first he'd really felt in a long time. Since…since first landing on this pathetic, filthy ball. Zim backed up, trying to gather his bearings. Dib took a step forward, eyes burning with curiosity. The alien held his ground, seeing it and lifted his chin.

"I'm no one important. I've seen your true work, Dib. I admire it." And strangely enough, that was true. Most of the human's files were kept under lock n' key, unreleased to the media because they were dangerous. But, everything the boy did turned to gold. He'd come up with dangerous weapons and new diseases. All would be priceless in a war. It was all ground breaking, done without hesitation and filled with risks. Life or death. Do something incorrectly and BOOM. Mix some chemicals the wrong way and a sudden plague breaks out.

It was like the Dib was compensating for the lack of excitement in his life with dangerous experiments.

And Zim…loved danger.

Said boy frowned, thinking again, a million questions probably running through his giant head. "That stuff is top secret." He replied coldly, unsure. Zim only smirked devilishly.

"I know."

What was going on? Who was this freakish green person? And why did they still appeal to him in a way? What did they want from him? Why did he feel so…excited, challenged? When normally that only came from doing extremely hazardous experiments? What was it about this…Zim? He was new and weird and Dib felt something inside of him, stretching, awakening and clawing for freedom. Something in the stranger's eyes spelled out 'RUN!' and he found himself glued to the floor, leaning closer to get a better look.

"How..how did you find them?"

"Does it matter?" Zim asked, hands on his hips as he strode forward more, that smirk still on his face. "I know about them. And I know that there are some people who would be verrry angry with you, Dib, if they found out." If any human rights activists or even other countries found out about those experiments…there would be hell to pay.

A growl tried to force its way through his throat and that freaked him out. A growl? "What do you want?" Maybe he could still call security? His fingers inched towards the nice, red button hidden under his dressing table. If this psycho tried anything, they would tazer his ass and Dib would laugh in his face while he drooled into the carpe—

"I want to take you out to dinner."

Wait. What? "Huh?" Zim's grin was gigantic and filled with joy at having surprised him. He walked even closer and aimed that grin up at Dib's face. His teeth were…like a zipper. He blinked, trying to clear that image because that was…crazy. Wasn't it?

"Dinner, Dib-Brain. Can you not hear along with having horrible eye sight?" He asked pointing at his glasses. Dib's scowl returned in full force.

"Why would you want to take me to dinner?" Zim tsk-ed.

"You ask so many questions. Too many. I just do. I admire your work. You are inexplicably attracted to me despite your best judgment. Don't deny it. I can tell by your heart rate and dilated pupils. I've been stalking you and, you want to call security on me. I kind of want to beat your head in and I know you want to punch me into a bloody pulp." A glove covered hand slipped down Dib's arm and pulled it away from the red button, that he'd been just millimeters from. "Why SHOULDN'T we go out to dinner?"

His mind spun in a giant circle, his blood buzzed. "If…I go to dinner with you…you won't tell anyone about my experiments?" Dib watched their hands, noting how Zim had intertwined their fingers. And…did he have three fingers? His brows furrowed. Weird.

"Yes, Dib-brain, I shall not spill your oh-so juicy secrets to the press." Gold eyes flew up and met strangely bright purple ones. They were perfect. And that was just…wrong. No one's eyes should be so flawless. Like a doll's.

"Pick me up at eight." Dib hissed.


End file.
